Innocent Blood
by Angel Weasel-Woman
Summary: Yet more Seto angst from me! Just a lil' look into the Kaiba siblings. Oneshot WARNING: Contains selfmutilation. Don't like don't read


Seto Kaiba searched frantically through her desk drawer, scattering items about her floor. In a sudden fit of rage she ripped out the drawer she was looking through and chucked it against the wall. In the spray of objects that ensued, one gleaming thing caught her eye. Shaking violently, she stumbled to the shining silver blade, stained red in some places, and took it into her hand. Her wolf-gold eyes shimmered in suppressed emotions as she lifted up her shirt and made a jagged line across her stomach, wincing at the slight pain that she knew had to come before the relief.

As she watched the blood trickle down her stomach, she sighed, imagining all her depressions, anger, and other horrid feelings flow with her crimson life force. Slowly she sunk to her knees and leaned against the wall, withdrawing strength to face the rest of the day.

Unbeknownst to Seto, a large, grey eye was peering through the space that the slightly open door had left, watching as the emerald-haired teen cut herself. Stepping back from the door, Mokuba Kaiba shook his head. His onesan was becoming more and more violent to her body then ever before. He doubted that she even realized how deep she cut anymore.

Heaving a soft sigh, the smaller Kaiba trudged to his room, wishing there was something he could do for his aisuru onesan. Pushing open his door, he caught sight of a pale blue bandana thrown haphazardly on his bed. Suddenly he grinned.

He knew what he could do.

Quickly shaking her head, Seto removed herself from her stupor and looked to her stomach, standing she managed to make it to her desk once more and pull out a blood-stained towel before needing to collapse in a chair. Pressing the cloth to her stomach, she vaguely wondered just how deep she'd cut herself. She then smacked her cheek, none to lightly, and opened a final drawer, withdrawing a first-aid kit. If she was able to think coherently then she hadn't lost too much blood which meant all she needed was to wrap the injury in gauze.

Gently and swiftly dressing her cut, she changed out of her bloodied clothing and into a fresh suit. Heading to the bathroom, she quickly placed in her colored contacts and one-time hair dye, transforming herself into the heartless boy everyone knew her as.

Everyone except for Mokuba, that is.

Hastily, she rushed from the bathroom and bolted out the door, praying to her deities that she would arrive for the meeting on time.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Groaning and shaking her head, Seto trekked to her room. Reaching for her doorknob, she frowned to see that her hand was trembling slightly. After that meeting, she needed to cut herself. Not too deep like earlier, just a small nick. As she pushed open her door, she stood in shock at the sight that greeted her.

Her room was a complete mess.

For a split-second she stood there, eyes wide, jaw slightly dropped before her instincts screamed at her to clean up. Instincts she knew she hadn't been born with. Swiftly, silently, she picked up all the junk that littered her floor, mentally tallying everything to make sure nothing was missing. As the last of her stuff was put away, alarms rang off in her head.

Where was her blade?

Frantically, she tore through the desk, finding the bloody towel and the first-aid kit still there, but no blade. Just as she was about to start throwing herself at the walls - something she reserved only for her _monthly time_ - a flash of pale blue caught her eye. Sticking out from between the desk and the wall was a familiar bandana.

Not even pondering as to the reasons why, Seto ran across the hallway and approached her ototo's door.

Mokuba looked up from his spot at his desk, immensely startled when a loud slam came from his door accompanied by an enraged cry.

"Give it back!"

Seto had found out.

Mokuba opened his mouth and said defiantly, "Never!"

The door handle jiggled and Seto began pounding on the door once more. "Mokuba - unlock this door! Now!"

"No! If you really want to cut yourself than use one of the knives downstairs!" Mokuba bit his tongue after he said that. Would Seto really do that?

The pounding stopped, but now the child could the emerald-haired youth's sobs from beyond the door. "I - … I can't…"

Mokuba stood and walked to the door. There was a soft thump as Seto collapsed to her knees. "Why not, onesan?"

"You, you don't understand, Mokuba. Those blades… have seen too much innocent blood…"

Mokuba unlocked his door and opened it. Seto looked up and he saw she had taken out her contacts, but her wolf-gold eyes were swallowed up by the red puffiness from her tears. With a solemn blink, he looked his sister in the eyes and asked softly,

"And this one hasn't?"

Kura : …. What a _horrible way to end a fic._

Angel: Oh, shut-up you! It's eleven pm and I have school tomorrow. I wanna go to sleep like I should've an hour and a half ago!

Yami: Then why did you start writing this so late at night?

Angel: Because if I didn't, it would've been lost to the recesses of writer's block.

Yami and Kura : Ahh… *nod*

Angel: Now, before I go to bed, I just wanna say this to my beta-reader *ahem* - *hugs Chiru tightly* Me never be mad at you, Chiru-nesan! You is one of the kewelest people I know! And I wanna say domo arigato gozaimasu to you for all you've done for me. ^.^

Kura : Aren't you *ahem* _forgetting_ something…?

Angel: *makes a face* Yeah, yeah. I don't own nothing even remotely related to Yugioh aside from *counts* thirteen Pharaoh's Servant packages, three Legend of Blue Eyes packages, the boxes to the Yuugi/Seto Starter Decks, a display box with Yami on it, and about a gazillion cards - none of them any good. Soo… yeah.

Yami and Kura : *rolls eyes*

Angel: *looks to Kura * Do the translations you!

Kura : *sigh*

Aisuru = beloved

Onesan = older sister

Ototo = younger brother

Angel: And if there are any more - screw 'em. I wanna go to sleep seeing as how I've spent nearly an hour on this. *yawn* Ato de aimasho! 


End file.
